We have previously described how techniques for multi-line addressing (MLA) and total matrix addressing (TMA) in particular using non-negative matrix factorisation (NMF) may be advantageously employed in OLED display driving (see in particular our International application PCT/GB2005/050219, hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety). We now describe further improvements to these techniques in which, broadly speaking, multiple frame sets are employed for noise reduction and improved image quality. Background prior art can be found in US2003/0214493; US2004/0257359; EP 0953956A; and GB 2327798A.